In an existing VSAT system, a modulation type and a symbol rate is fixed per inroute frequency and is thus a priori known to a satellite gateway. A respective unique word (UW) within each burst signals a respective code rate for each of the bursts to a satellite gateway demodulator. The UW currently signals one of four different code rates to the satellite gateway. The UW contains 40 symbols. The satellite gateway demodulator may include either four correlators or one fast correlator to perform correlation on the four different UWs. The four correlators or the one fast correlator may be expensive.
If one desires the UW to signal one of two modulation types, each of which has one of four possible code rates, then the UW should be capable of representing eight different combinations. To be able to find eight UWs with good auto and cross correlation properties, and which is just 40 symbol long, would be a difficult task. As a result, a length of the UW would be increased. As an example, the length of the UW may be increased to 64 symbols or another suitable length. Further, each time the length of the UW is expanded to accommodate a larger number of combinations, another good set of UWs must be found and more bandwidth is consumed resulting in a less efficient use of bandwidth.